


Wish

by saecchii (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Altean Prince Shiro (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, College Student Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Falling to Earth, First Kiss, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Prince Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Allura are Childhood Friends, Star Prince AU, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saecchii
Summary: Lance wishes on a star and gets a Prince in return.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> hello long time no shance.

Lance turned over in the water. With nothing but the gentle laps of the sea water, he could be at peace, for a little while, lulled with nothing but the waves and the stars out overhead. 

It was rare for Lance to be alone, much less doing anything  _ quiet _ . He loved movement and noise, and the company of lively people. More than anything, as much as he loved his university, the friends he’d made, and the places he’d been, Lance had longed heavily for home. That was before he’d bombed two of his classes this semester though. It wasn’t going to set him back too much, but it was a setback nonetheless. The failure of it was enough to still have Lance reeling.

(He knew he should have taken Hunk up on the tutoring instead of waving it off. He’d just been worried about putting too much on his friend when he was drowning in his own work that semester.)

He’d brushed it off as nothing after finals, plastering on a smile and hard slaps to his friends’ backs when final grades had posted. (Hunk still looked suspicious, though. Fooling Hunk was damn near impossible). Lance had even managed to ease his mother into the news, keeping himself upbeat and positive, even as his mother had cradled his face and told him he’d do better next time.

He would, but it didn’t stop the ache of unhappiness that was still swirling through him. The more he tried to force his mind away from it, the more it seemed to creep up on him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

As much as he had been aching to see his family all semester, finally home for the summer, he’d opted to be alone at his grandparents’ little second home at the beach. Hidden away, not too far, was a little pool that could empty out into the sea, curved almost like a crescent moon, reflecting the stars like a blanket across the water. For a brief moment, Lance could imagine he was up there kissing Earth  _ see you later _ as he explored the stars. It was always Lance’s favorite place to be growing up. It had been what had driven Lance to pursue biological science and astronomy.

Viciously, a part of his brain whispered to him, made him feel like he was sinking, soundless and helpless, the stars overhead flickering off as he fell away.

Lance groaned out loud, his voice echoing in the quiet. He felt so stupid. 

A light zoomed past across the sky; Lance sighed and crossed his fingers over his heart.

“Send me something good,” Lance murmured into the dark. “Something that will make these bad feelings go away, even for a little bit.”

After a few ticks of silence, only Lance and the sea, Lance had to chuckle wryly. He’d probably maxed out on all his wishing anyway when he was a kid. He kind of wondered what would happen if he hadn’t wished for Luis to cut his hair bad that time in third grade after Luis had called him a baby for crying during Jurassic Park. Maybe he would still have one wish left for this.

“It was worth a shot,” He muttered, unable to not smile. 

He turned over in the water, dunking under and twirling freely. When he breached again, he moon had come out from behind the clouds. He waved to it, grinning widely.

“Hey there, Beautiful. Fancy seeing you here,” Lance joked. 

The moon shined on, full and big, and brighter than Lance could normally see from his dusty little dorm window. On good nights, he, Hunk and Pidge would gather together, telescope between them and chatter excitedly about the stars. Sometimes, if Keith’s shift allowed, he’d be there, too, easing out a story or two that they all took turns jumping in to continue. As much as he sometimes envied Keith’s grades, Lance had come to really love the friends he’d made out at Garrison U. 

He’d have to remember to message Keith back when he got back inside. He’d taken Hunk up on visiting with him when he went home to his family. Hunk’s family was big, maybe not nearly as big as Lance’s, but Lance knew Keith was probably overwhelmed just the same. It’d do good to check in on him. Pidge was the only one who’d stayed behind. Her brother had flown up to spend the summer with her in the city, and her parents would join later on during the break. 

Lance sighed. “I miss my friends.”

Then, a light flickered out in the distance. Lance squinted, figuring it was probably just a passing plane. It flickered again, flaring brighter until Lance’s eyes started to hurt and he had to look away, rubbing at his eyes. When he looked back, it was flying across the sky and - growing bigger. He watched as it careened down, a white trail of light floating behind it. In a blink, it had disappeared into the horizon, out amongst the ocean, as far as Jamaica if he could guess. 

Before Lance could even wonder what he’d seen, the water was rushing headlong, swallowing him up until he was thrown to shore, legs flying over his head. Cushioned just barely by the waves, Lance collapsed onto the beach, much farther inland than he thought he’d be, throat and nose burning as he heaved for breath. His eyes knocked around in his head, Lance tried to center himself, ears still ringing and the sand drenched under his hands. He didn’t know how long he had laid there, but when Lance raised his head up, the ocean was calm again. He sat up on his knees, straining for a sound or a sign.

Nothing but silence met him, the waves lapping quietly at the shore, and Lance’s own ragged breathing in his ears. 

Lance gulped down air. “What the hell was that.”

Lance fell back on his butt, pushing his soaked bangs from his face and sighed. Well, at least he had a story to tell his friends when he could finally stand up without his legs shaking. Lance looked out at the water again, there was something washing up on the shore. Something wrapped in dark clothes, and a long wave of white along it. Lance stood up, and wobbled over to the thing. He chewed into his lip, and knelt down next to the mass. 

A person.

Panic swelled up instantly in Lance’s chest, his hands flying to the figure and turning it over. A man, if Lance could hazard a guess, looking almost like he was sleeping. Scrambling around, Lance patted hastily at the man’s cheek and tried to rouse him. A soft, dreadful  _ oh no _ falling from his lips. He laid his ear next to the man’s mouth, holding his own breath as he strained for a sign he was still breathing. 

A soft tickle of air hit his ear. Lance almost wanted to cry. As Lance pulled away, an arm snatched at his shoulder. His back hit the sand, one shoulder digging painfully into the sand. Lance cracked his eyes open, blinking rapidly at the thick thighs framing his hips. Around him a white curtain of hair was shielding him, and at the center, was the pretty face of the unconscious man. He had strangely pointed ears and purple markings under his eyes. A bit of blood was welling up across the cut along his nose, his dark eyes narrowed and deadly as they bored into Lance’s. Even with the danger flowing off the guy, Lance couldn’t help how he melted under his hands, mouth dry and cottony unsure of how to break the quiet between them.

“Who are you?” The man said. “Where am I?”

“Uhhh.” Lance winced at how high his voice had gone. “I’m Lance and we’re in Varadero, Cuba?”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “What planet?”

“Pardon?” 

The man dug Lance a little harsher into the sand. “What planet?”

“Earth,” Lance babbled. “Blue Planet of the Milky Way Galaxy?”

The man seemed to blink at that, his grip loosening. He sat back on Lance’s legs, his hands falling in his lap as he seemed to digest the information. He looked up, searching for Lance didn’t know what until his shoulders seemed to slump. His whole body sagged. He looked to Lance again, shifted his hair behind his ears and made Lance all that more unfairly compromised by the way his dark gray eyes seemed to look at him, all traces of threat gone, leaving only naked confusion, and maybe a little fear. 

“Earth,” The man repeated quietly to himself. “That’s...all the way across the Galaxy.”

“Are you - are you lost, or something?” Lance ventured.

The man gave a wry, sad smile. “Or something.” He blinked, something like realization flooding his face. “Oh no. Hey, uhm, wow.” He stood up from where he was settled on Lance, making him miss the weight, and how it had made him feel warm for a moment while they were both still soaked to the bone. 

The man took Lance by his wrist and pulled him way too easily to his feet, almost like Lance had weighed no more than paper. If that wasn’t hot as hell, Lance would be lying. The man started brushing the sand from his shoulders, face twisted in regret.

“I’m so sorry,” the man said. “I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to attack you like that. You were just so close, and I didn’t know if maybe you were going to do something and I guess I panicked. I’m sorry again.”

The man dusted out Lance’s hair, fussing even more and his words falling even faster the more he seemed to try and clean Lance up.

_ He’s rambling _ , Lance realized.  _ How cute is that?  _

Lance took the man’s hands in his, stilling his actions gently. The man sheepishly looked at him, biting into a split lip; Lance’s heart gave a giant leap.

“No harm, no foul,” Lance told him. “You kind of scared me when you washed up, and I kind of scared you when you woke up. If you give me your name, I think we can call it even. How bout it?”

The man flashed Lance a smile that might have rivaled the moon at her fullest, shy at the corners and soft like how this man made Lance feel. The man laced their fingers together, their knuckles knocking together. He ducked his head in embarrassment, stealing a glance at Lance.

“Okay then, let’s start over. Hello, Lance of Earth, my name is Takashi. It’s very nice to meet you,” Takashi said.

Lance swallowed, tucking himself a little closer.

“It’s nice to meet you, too. Welcome to Earth.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a silly AU Jordan and I were talking about it. We’re going to do a shance cos together! And we were going back and forth about what to wear and somehow?? Star prince shiro came up?? And of course this just leads to an AU and here it is. I hope you like it!
> 
> Shiro’s landing should probably make a lot more effect when he lands but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I’m 99% sure Varadero looks nothing like this and I didn’t bother to change it. It’s just being altered to fit the story tbh and yeah. Totally took a bit from starfire too from TT if you can’t tell LOL. 
> 
> Allura and Shiro both come from royal families on Altea. While Allura's family rules over all of them, Shiro is from a slightly lower family, if that makes sense. They grew up together. Meanwhile, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith are Lance's friends he makes in college. More to come as I try and flesh this out. I spent like 2 hours looking up clothes I want Allura and Shiro to wear before I finally sat down and did this, bc ofc.
> 
> there may be 1 or 2 more chapters after this depending on if I want to end it next chapter or not. 
> 
> There’s adashi stuff I wanna write too but will I? Only time will tell.
> 
> I am also shyfoxes<\---


End file.
